


Flushed

by kittipaws



Series: nsfw shit [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, au where canon doesnt happen, canon doesnt exist, idk this is bad, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: a bad and short nsfw thing i wrote late at night lol





	Flushed

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you come back from a months long hiatus and the first thing you write in months is a shitty and awkward homestruck troll porn with a pairing some of your friends probably hate. I'm probably gonna regret posting this bc i dont even like how this came out its so awkward and not erotic at all,,,i just wanted something to post to end? my hiatus and let y'all know im alive. Until i actually write something good, i'm gonna loose any respect i had by posting this, but yknow it be like that.
> 
> At least it's a break from the edgy shit i write.

Neither Eridan or Sollux knew how they got into this position, it just sort of happened over the course of an hour. Sollux hovering above Eridan, who’s scarf was taken off, to reveal he now had hickeys all over his neck.

Sollux took the first step into going even further with this. He unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slid off his underwear, to reveal not one, but two tentabulges.

Eridan shyly and hesitantly followed suit. Slowly and hesitantly pulling down his pants.

“How the fuck is that gonna fit in me?” Eridan blushed a light violet as he asked that, not used to saying lewd things.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make it work.” Sollux smiled, a mix between a smug smirk and a genuine smile. 

Sollux wrapped one hand around Eridan’s bulge, going up and down slowly. He used the other hand to gently finger Eridan’s nook. He slipped one finger in. His nook was so wet, he easily slipped in another finger. Eridan held back his moans.

“Ah fuck.” Eridan moaned softly as Sollux fingered him so well, he felt as if he was going to burst full of genetic material. 

But that’s when Sollux stopped, he pulled his fingers out with a cheeky smirk. Eridan whined, he didn’t want this to stop. Sollux got his bulges ready. He slid one in without too much hassle, and then the second one.

Eridan couldn’t help but let out a moan at how full he felt. He never felt this good before, he never imagined Sollux could make him feel so good and full.

It wasn’t long before Eridan came, a puddle of violet fluid seeping out of him. Sollux followed shortly after with a mustard-y yellow. Sollux quickly grabbed a bucket and let the mess of fluid drip into it. 

There was a bit of awkward silence as the two readjusted themselves.

“So in case it wasn’t obvious, I’m a bit flushed for you.” Sollux broke the silence.

“So am I.” Eridan smiled a rare smile, a genuine smile he rarely ever showed anyone else.


End file.
